winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Attack of the Fairy Vigilantes!/Script
Scene 0: Daisy's Hometown (The show starts with a picture of cloudy blue sky. Soon, a bird or two flies across it, followed by a plane. Daisy: Am I the only one who wants to fly like one of those? (theme song plays) Scene 1: Daisy's Dream (Daisy is flying across a night sky with a pair of big white bird wings.) Daisy: Yahoo! I'm flying! (flies for a bit. Birds fly by) Let's see if we can do a double loop the loop! Here goes! (As she loops the loop, the sun rises brighter and brighter. Then some winds buffet her about) Woah! Turbulence! Gotta stabilize, gotta- Scene 2: Daisy's Room Daisy's Mum: (shaking a sleeping Daisy in her bed. Her room has sky-blue walls with white painted clouds and a lot of plane memorabilia) Daisy, Daisy! Wake up already, you'll be late for school! Daisy: (half awake) Do I have to? Daisy's Mum: Yes, now get up. If you're lucky, you might be able to catch some bacon before the boys scoff it all. Daisy: (quickly sits up) Bacon? Daisy's Mum: Yes, we're not that poor yet. Come on, up you get. Daisy: Fine, I'm coming. Scene 3: The Kitchen in Daisy's House Daisy: (entering quickly in a state-school uniform, still a little sleepy) Okay, is there any bacon left? Kevin Whitehouse: There's two on a plate for you. My treat, you could say. Daisy: (suspicious) Kevin... (goes to the table and eats) Daisy's Mum: Arthur, must you do businessy things at the table? Daisy's Dad: Sorry darling. I just wanted to put to rest another worry I had. Daisy's Mum: Yes, we're getting enough of them as it is. (opens an envelope saying that the rent is overdue) Seriously how heartless can you get? That much? Don't they realize our current situation?! Kevin: Bye guys! Daisy: Bye Kevin! Daisy's Mum: I mean seriously, exactly where are we going to get this money from? (Daisy eats faster) Daisy's Dad: Honey, please, I told you- Daisy: (mouth full of bacon and toast) I gotta go. Bye! (grabs her bag and rushes out the door) Daisy's Mum: Bye sweetie! Daisy's Dad: Bye Daisy! Scene 4: Outside Daisy's School (The end-of-day bell rings. Daisy and her friends walk outside carrying letters) Betty: So, who's excited to try and find some hot French boys? I can't wait! Penny: You've missed the point completely. This trip to Paris is supposed to increase our knowledge and understanding of French language and culture. Katy: Oh there'll be culture alright. Lighten up Penny, no wonder you haven't even got an English boyfriend! (The girls laugh) Molly: Burn! Daisy: Bye everyone! Everyone else: Bye Daisy! (Daisy starts walking back home, and then back the way she came to the newsagents) Scene 5: The Newsagent's Daisy: (thought) I hear one of my favourite magazines is coming out this week. It's just that... I can dream, can't I?... Besides, it's not like they'll even notice me at home long enough... They'll be too busy fighting. If only I could bet money on that, I'd be a millionaire and solve all my problems!... Now I'm worrying about money too... (dashes over to the magazines and picks one up) Oh yes, they're doing a special on the Battle of Britain! I have to have it!-Just one problem... (gets her purse out and looks at the little pennies inside) Of course. And Kevin's cooking tonight, and he'll probably use some of the money he made selling drugs... I know he's got a thick skull but this is ridiculous! I know he's trying to help, and I know it's so hard to get an honest job, even with decent grades like his, but can't he see he's just making things worse?! I don't want him to go to prison... Argh, I guess I'll just have to put this back. But... there's no way I'm gonna get enough money in time! Stupid money. (slumps down on the floor) I don't like this feeling of not wanting to go home... and not just to study in peace either... Scene 6: Daisy's Hometown (There is a steady, noticeable breeze blowing) Hanzi: You guys were right, it is really windy here. And I hear Earth winds don't feel this ominous... Mercury: But who's controlling these winds? I've studied Earth weather-this wind pattern is not natural. Nothing on this planet is supposed to be magically generated-but this wind is- Cassandra: OH NO! Isis: What's up? Cassandra: Someone is going to steal something! Spark: Steal what? Do you know? Cassandra: (puts a hand to her head, eyes glowing pink) She's a girl, she's going to steal some kind of book from that shop. Planes. Magic. Wind. What? Malina: A little bit of petty shoplifting? Cassandra: It's stealing! She's in distress. Planes. Planes fly in the air, on the wind, avoid the wind, in the wind... Hanzi: What are planes? Cassandra, what can you see? Cassandra: The girl likes planes. Hanzi: WHAT ARE THEY?! Spark: Hello? Aren't we supposed to be preventing a heist here? Cassandra: Who is this girl? Scene 7: The Newsagent's Daisy: (quietly to herself) Darn it. Darn it all. (thought) Maybe I could just do it again... (checks her phone. At some point, we see the screen where there are no text messages, but a Spitfire wallpaper) I'm late back from school-If they were worried about me, they would've sent me a text. (stomach growls) And maybe some food too... (looks at a shelf selling crisps and chocolate bars and such like) Oh let's face it. Stolen money and drug money, it's all the same. (walks over to another stand a bit away from the magazines, plane magazine in hand) The trick is to make sure you're getting as little attention as possible of course, but not obviously. And then, when the coast is clear, (takes her bag off and opens it, flicking through books inside) you act as if you absentmindedly put it in there by mistake. (puts the magazine in) Then you zip it back up (does that)-and whatever you do, don't run. That's suspicious. Instead, just hang around looking through stuff for a while. And then, go against your instincts and just walk it out. (walks calmly out the door, head a little down. Feels a small constant breeze) Darn weather. (hears a scream) Scene 8: Outside The Newsagent's Cassandra: (seeing the future again) OH MY GOODNESS! Spark: Relax, Cassie. Just tell us what you see. Daisy: (runs over to the girls concerned) Are you alright? Isis: (thinking Daisy is just a normal girl) She's fine. An ambulance is on its way as we speak. Daisy: Okay. Get well soon! Cassandra: (spends a little while panting before she finally manages to speak) No... wait... She's the one. The girl we're looking for... She... controls the weather... She's... the one... So much... information... Mercury: Controls the weather? It can't be. She looked like a normal Earth girl. Malina: Cass can be very vague sometimes, but she's never wrong. If Cass and her visions say so, then we need to go after her. Which way did she go? Hanzi: That way. Not quite sure where she went from there. Mercury: Cassandra's in no shape to travel. Cassandra: She's got so much in store for her-but because she doesn't know that-(almost screamed) she'll end it all instead! Scene 9: Daisy's House Daisy: I'm home! Daisy's Dad: For God's sake Kevin, how many times do we have to tell you?! Daisy: (a bit quieter than normal, to herself) For God's sake Dad, how many times must I tell you guys to shut up! Kevin: How many times do I have to tell you before it sinks in?! You are so ungrateful! Daisy: (shouted) I SAID I'M BACK! DID YOU MISS ME? Daisy's Mum: (from the kitchen) Sorry Daisy, we're a bit busy right now. Kevin: Hope you enjoy tonight's meatloaf! Daisy's Dad: Kevin, don't even think about it. We know full well where you got it from. Kevin: I rest my case! You are both so ungrateful! Daisy: No change here then. What was I expecting? (the wind picks up outside)